


And They Were Roommates

by Ttori315



Series: It's a College AU [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, M/M, This is fluff, they were roommates trope, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttori315/pseuds/Ttori315
Summary: When you're both the gay roommate with meddlesome friends





	And They Were Roommates

Moving in to college was daunting. There were so many people, so many buildings, so many parents. It was hectic and Clint didn’t think he liked it much. He hoped that after freshman year, it got a little less chaotic.

Walking to his room, bag slung over his shoulder and suitcase rolling behind him, he looked around. There were probably about twenty people on his floor already, even though it was only 9am. He hoped they’d leave him alone until at least oon. He was still half asleep and just wanted to get his bed set up and then take a nap. It wasn’t like he had much to set up or goodbyes to say. He had clothes and books, easily put away, and he was alone.

Stopping infront of the door that had the same number that was on his sheet, he tried his key. He frowned, finding the door was already unlocked. ‘Guess my roommate is already here.’ he thought to himself, and opened the door.

He glanced around the room and saw a guy standing with his back to him. Clint took in the shoulderlength brown hair, fit body, and tight pants. ‘Oh no. He’s hot.’ he thought to himself, already internally freaking out. He refused to be the creepy gay roommate. The man turned and Clint cursed whatever diety thought it would be funny to stick him with this guy.

“Hey! I’m James.” the guy, James, said and stuck his hand out for Clint to shake.

Clint took the hand and shook it, letting go quickly. “I’m Clint. Guess we’re roommates. Nice to meet you.” He noticed that the short sleeved shirt showed off a metal prosthetic arm. At least he wouldn’t be the weird disabled roommate. He already felt less self conscious about his hearing aids.

“Nice to meet you too man. Hope you don’t mind that I picked this side.” James gestured to the bed and desk that already had things all over them.

Clint shrugged. “No worries. I didn’t care what side I got. Don’t have much stuff anyway.” He dropped his bag on the unoccupied bed and rolled his suitcase over to lean against it. He looked over at James again, not really sure if he should say anything or not. He hated meeting new people. It was so weird.

‘At least I won’t be in the room much.’ He thought and turned back to his stuff, starting to unpack.

***

Clint was almost never in his room before James was asleep. When he was, they didn’t talk much. Clint was busy with classes, studying, and archery practice to really try to talk to his roommate. They seemed to have opposite schedules. He always left when James was getting back and leaving when James got back. When they saw each other on campus, they would exchange a friendly wave, but they rarely spoke.

Halfway through the semester, Natasha started to nag him about not having much of a social life.

“I hang out with you and sometimes with Steve. I always talk to Kate when I see her!” he defended at lunch. “I’m busy! I can’t lose my archery scholarship or my academic one! If I lose one of them there’s no way I can pay the difference.”

“That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t enjoy yourself while you’re here. You talk to all of like three people and spend all your free time working on something or the other. It’s not healthy.” He knew she wouldn’t leave this alone just like he knew that she was technically right. He knew college was about trying to do new things while also learning.

“Well what do you suppose I do then?” he asked, rolling his eyes.

She smirked and he immediately regretted asking her. “Let me set you up on a date with my friend Bucky. He knows Steve too.”

“How come I’ve never met Bucky? And what kind of name is Bucky?” He was suspicious. He knew Natasha had met a lot more people than he did, but he wasn’t sure he’d want to date anyone she considered a friend. If it didn’t work out that could be awkward.

“Because you both have weird schedules. He’s on the baseball team so he has practice a lot.” She explained, taking a sip of her coffee.

“If we both have weird schedules, I doubt we’ll both be able to take time off to go on a date.” Clint argued. He didn’t want her setting him up with some random guy, hitting it off, and then them never be able to actually date.

She sighed. “You two have ridiculous schedules because you both work too hard. You both need to get out and have some fun. Two birds, one stone. Plus, I think you guys have a lot in common.” Her smirk made him even more suspicious.

“Fine. But I get to pick the time and place.”

“Deal.”

****

Clint sat at a table in the small cafe and tapped his fingers nervously. He was regretting agreeing to this date. Blind dating never worked out. He’d heard so many horror stories about blind dates going wrong or just being plain awkward. He knew that Natasha wanted to help, but she was wrong sometimes. What if he had nothing in common with this guy? What if this guy was a serial killer? unlikely since he was friend with Nat, but not impossible. What if he actually /liked/ the guy? That was probably the scariest part about it.

Watching the door, he saw James come in and smiled. When he caught his eye, he waved. James returned the wave and looked around. Clint wondered who he was looking for. He checked his phone. It was four o clock and Bucky didn’t seem to be anywhere, not that he knew what the guy looked like. But James was the only other person in the cafe at the moment besides Steve, and he was the barista. When Clint looked up from his phone, he saw James talking with Steve. Then Steve pointed at Clint and James turned to look at him. They exchanged confused looks as James walked over.

“Are… You waiting for someone?” James asked, stopping behind the empty chair at the table Clint was at.

Clint nodded. “Yeah.. Uh my friend Nat wanted me to meet her friend Bucky. You meeting someone too?”

James blinked at him a couple of times, not saying anything before nodding. “uh… Yeah… You I guess. I’m Bucky.”

“No, you’re James.” Clint responded, confused.

“Bucky’s a nickname. Most people call me it. Stevie introduces me as Bucky so that’s what a lot of people know me by. You uh… mind if I sit?” James-Bucky blushed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Uh sure. Yeah. Please, sit?” It came out as a question, but James-Bucky sat anyway.

“So uh… Did you know Nat told me this was a date? Cause I don’t want to be the creepy gay roommate and I would think she would tell you that it was a date if she told me it was a date but sometimes Nat can think she’s being clear when she isn’t and I don’t want things to be awkward even if we don’t see each other much in the room and I’m gonna stop talking now because I just uh… should.” He put a hand over his mouth.

Bucky chuckled. “Yeah, Nat told me it was a date. Couldn’t figure out why she wouldn’t tell me your name, but now I get it. She has to know that we’re roommates right?”

Clint nodded. “I mean, she knows where I live and I’m assuming that she knows where you live. I can’t believe she set us up like this.”

“She tell you you needed to meet more people? That’s what she told me. Apparently ‘collee is about more than sports and studying.” Bucky used air quotes around the phrase and rolled his eyes.

Clint laughed. “Yep, she said the same thing to me. But I can’t believe she set me up on a date with my roommate! I didn’t even know you were gay!”

“Well we don’t know much about each other. We never see each other.” Bucky shrugged. “If you don’t think it’s too weird… we could… try this date out?”

“Oh we can definitely do that if you want. Full disclosure, I thought you were hot on the first day, but I didn’t want to be a weirdo.” Clint mock whispered.

Laughing, Bucky said “If I had known that, I would’ve asked you out. I thought maybe you were avoiding me, since we never see each other.”

“Nah, I’ve just got a lot of stuff. Archery practice, making sure I don’t lose my scholarships. I don’t talk to many people. I knew Nat before college, so she’s really the only person I talk to and know well.” Clint explained.

“Sounds like Me and Steve. We grew up together. And I know how it feels to be working hard. I can’t lose my baseball scholarship or I can’t afford this place. I’m usually studying or at practice.” Clint noticed that Bucky had an accent. It was a lot like Steve’s which made sense if they grew up together. This was the most he’d spoken to his roommate all semester.

“Baseball explains that ass.” Clint said, shaking his head. He blushed when he realized he’d said it outloud. Bucky laughed.

“Glad you noticed. I’m pretty proud of it.” he said, winking.

“You should be.” Clint was already thinking about ways to thank Natasha for setting this up.

They spent all night talking and started hanging out a lot more. If they ended up rearranging their room and pushing their beds together, no one needed to know.


End file.
